This invention relates to a spot-type disc brake including an actuation device in a one-part housing which is provided with a caliper embracing the brake disc. During the actuation process a brake shoe connected to the actuation device is pressed against a brake disc, and by the force of reaction, acting upon the housing, a brake shoe remote from the actuation device, connected to and supported by caliper, is pressed against the brake disc.
From the British Pat. No. 1,154,701 a spot-type disc brake is known which has an actuation device in a housing which is provided with a caliper embracing the brake disc. The support and holding of the brake shoe remote from the actuation device is provided in the clamp by means of a supporting bolt. It is a disadvantage of this embodiment that the high pressure forces occurring during the braking process must be transmitted from the brake shoe to the caliper by means of the supporting bolt alone. This results in subjecting the supporting bolt to very heavy loads and the functioning capability of the brake is not quaranteed since the supporting bolt may break.
Moreover, such a support of the brake shoe remote from the actuation device considerably hampers the cylinder bore for receiving the actuation piston, since the inserting of operating tools is hindered by the caliper arm receiving the supporting bolt.